Courage
by loueylouey14
Summary: Blaine gathers some courage and shows Kurt how much he loves him. One-Shot. Loosely based off a roleplay.


_Courage_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or have any rights to the show.**

"Did it hurt?"

"The first time? I was drunk so not really. The second time, yeah it was kind of painful."

Blaine nodded and traced his finger over the words on the back of Kurt's shoulder.

"It's got Bette Midler," Blaine slowly said with a smile.

Kurt chuckled and propped his chin up on his hand, "Would you ever get a tattoo?"

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine moved to sit on the back of Kurt's thighs. He rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt moaned softly, "How come? You love Adam Levine."

Blaine laughed, "That's totally different than getting a needle shoved into your skin over and over again. You know I hate needles and people touching me that aren't you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You make it sound barbaric."

"It kind of is," Blaine stated.

"You're impossible," Kurt huffed.

Blaine smirked and squeezed Kurt's hips, "But you love me."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt smirked, "But now tell me something, do you hate my tattoo?"

"Of course not," Blaine said, "It's a part of you and I love all of you."

Kurt flipped around so him and Blaine were face to face, "I love you too."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's nose, "Say it again because I said it twice."

Kurt laughed, "I love you."

"Yeah you do," Blaine smirked.

Kurt laughed harder and pulled Blaine down on top of him.

KBKB

"Blaine get off me!"

"No, I'm doing this!"

"My skin is ruined."

"Oh shut up."

Blaine laughed while writing his name on Kurt's collarbone with a sharpie.

"You suck, you know that?" Kurt asked while tilting his head back.

"I do know that," Blaine smirked, "How else do you think I put you to sleep?"

Kurt laughed, "I did not mean it like that."

"There," Blaine smiled and sat back, "Done."

"Alright, shirt off, my turn," Kurt sat up.

"You didn't take off your shirt," Blaine mumbled while pulling his shirt off.

"Well, I have another plan," Kurt said while pushing Blaine back to lay against the pillows. He took the sharpie and gently touched over Blaine's heart before slowly beginning to write.

Blaine's eyes fluttered close, "What are you writing?" he whispered.

"Shh," Kurt said, "Relax, I can tell you're tensing up. No one's going to see this, unlike the 'Blaine' on my neck."

"Collar bone," Blaine corrected.

"Whatever," Kurt breathed against Blaine's skin, "I'm giving you a tattoo."

Blaine tensed again and moved to sit up, "Kurt, I said no."

"Hey, hey, it's a sharpie," Kurt looked up in Blaine's panicked eyes.

"I said no to a tattoo," Blaine stated.

Kurt set the sharpie down and moved closer to Blaine, "I know."

"Don't push it," Blaine said, "Please."

"I won't, I won't," Kurt said softly, "I'm sorry."

Blaine shuddered and ran his hand through his hair, "What'd you write? What's it say?"

"Courage," Kurt answered while looking in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled slightly, "Courage?"

"Yeah," Kurt softly brushed Blaine's hair back.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, "Thank you."

KBKB

"What can I do for you?"

"I want a tattoo."

"Alright, where and of what?"

"Here, and I'd like it to say 'Courage' in this handwriting."

"I can do that. Take any painkillers?"

"I had some aspirin."

"I mean alcohol, but alright."

"Will this be painful?"

"Every tattoo has some pain in it, but based on placement, I'd say yeah this could be pretty painful."

"Oh God."

"Don't sweat it, it shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, good."

"Just sit here and relax, it'll be over soon enough."

"Thank you."

"You look like you're going to throw-up, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. This is just a big step for me. I'm not too into touching."

"Germaphobe?"

"Scared of someone taking advantage of me."

"Got it, well, I don't think you look too vulnerable right now, so you're ok."

"I'm gay too, that helps."

"In what sense?"

"You're a girl."

"Gotcha. Alright, how's this look?"

"Perfect, thank you."

"Whoa, whoa, sit back down, that's just the pattern, I still need to do the tattoo."

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine. Now take a deep breath and relax, it'll be ok."

KBKB

"Hey, where have you been?"

"No where in particular."

"Oh come on, you were out for like two hours. Spill."

"I was at a tattoo parlor."

Kurt dropped the towel he was folding, "What?"

Blaine walked forward and picked up the towel Kurt had dropped, "I went to a tattoo parlor."

"What for?" Kurt asked while sitting on the couch.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "To get a tattoo." He sat next to Kurt.

"You were so against tattoos though," Kurt said, "I don't understand. What changed your mind?"

"You," Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Please don't tell me you got a matching tattoo. Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt gasped.

Blaine laughed, "No, no, I got one of my one."

"Can I see?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and pulled his gloves off to show a white piece of gauze wrapped around his ring finger.

"This is so romantic," Kurt breathed.

Blaine chuckled, "You haven't even seen it yet."

"But still!" Kurt exclaimed, "Come on! Show me!"

Blaine smiled and carefully pulled the gauze off his finger. Along the side of his ring finger, in Kurt's handwriting, was the word 'Courage.'

Kurt gasped softly and gently took Blaine's hand, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

"No, thank you," Kurt kissed Blaine softly, "This is amazing."

"Just like you."


End file.
